<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mama Tanah by Aquadextrous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25821424">Mama Tanah</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquadextrous/pseuds/Aquadextrous'>Aquadextrous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>BoBoiBoy (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Brotherly Love, Chaos, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, Sibling AU, Siblings, Sick Character, Some Crack</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 01:58:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,080</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25821424</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquadextrous/pseuds/Aquadextrous</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a well-known and established fact that Tanah was the leader and caretaker of all the elementals, whether he liked it or not. He was the closest to the original Boboiboy after all, and was the level-headed one of the gang even when faced with difficult situations.</p><p>Or: 6 times he took care of his brothers</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Boboiboy &amp; elementals</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Grocery Store</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Okay I have a lot of fandoms and recently somehow I got back to BoBoiBoy after reading a few sibling!au fics so here I am!! Mostly I got energy to write after reading fics of MidnightMeadows and Enen_072. This first chap is like a filler of sorts so you guys know what to expect. Have fun!</p><p>oof o yeah I forgot to mention I changed the title since the first one really didn't fit</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a well-known and established fact that Tanah was the leader and caretaker of all the elementals, whether he liked it or not. He was the closest to the original Boboiboy after all, and was the level-headed one of the gang even when faced with difficult situations.</p>
<p>Throughout his life he had experienced a variety of situations, ranging from telling his brothers their roles in missions to babysitting an alien to witnessing others do embarrassing things when they thought no one was watching.</p>
<p>He knew what trouble looked and sounded like, since most of his brothers were magnets for chaos and destruction, especially Api when his temper got the best of him.</p>
<p>Petir liked to keep out of disorder and conflict but somehow he always ended up tangled in one of his brothers’ messes. Air was a calm and cool-headed individual most of the time however when near his twin, it didn’t exactly have a good result. Cahaya was a genius, no doubt about that. The only downside was the countless experiments he wanted to try and test out on all of them, which everyone would prefer to stay out of.</p>
<p>See, most of them were well-behaved. It just didn’t help that their other siblings could attract turbulence wherever they went.</p>
<p>Tanah shook his head as the trio troublemaker caused ruckus in the grocery store of the mall, Daun and Angin laughing maniacally as they pushed the cart where Api rode in, arms high in the air and guffawing as the air conditioning rushed past his face.</p>
<p>Petir sighed and turned to the earth element.</p>
<p>“I just saw Air in the arcade, playing games. Should I electrocute him?”</p>
<p>Tanah shook his head, gaze still on the three going round and round the convenience store and attracting a lot of unwanted attention. He then rounded on his brother in yellow.</p>
<p>“We’ll just finish buying what we need. Where is Cahaya?”</p>
<p>He looked around and saw the light elemental busying himself with lettuces. As if feeling someone’s gaze on him, he turned to meet the third brother’s eyes, waving and walking over with a tomato in the other hand.</p>
<p>Tanah rose a brow but decided not to question it.</p>
<p>“What do you need, Tanah?”</p>
<p>“I need you and Petir to help me multitask.” He swiveled again to make sure the trio was still there, but did a double-take as he saw they were nowhere to be found. “Change of plans. Petir, you help me complete the list and Cahaya, you make sure the others don’t get into too much trouble. Air is in the arcade, get him to assist you. Bribe him if you must. And please don’t aggravate Api, okay? He might get mad.”</p>
<p>Both of them nodded their agreement and were gone in an instant, Cahaya leaving the store and Petir getting half of the list Tanah had with him. The earth elemental took care of his half and was waiting in line by eight minutes tops with a cart piled high, Petir by his side as he had used his Lightning Movement to work efficiently.</p>
<p>Petir looked around before turning to the other.</p>
<p>“Can you handle it on your own after this? I have a feeling that the troublemakers are somehow still here. I want to check.”</p>
<p>Tanah saw no problem with that and so nodded.</p>
<p>Granted permission, Petir took off and checked various aisles, appearing and disappearing in a flash of lightning which made the other shoppers flinch should he suddenly do his move.</p>
<p>Soon enough, he caught sight of something dark blue and quickly grabbed Angin’s arm, receiving a shocked look that dissolved into childish laughter as the wind elemental broke free to give the older a hug that took him aback.</p>
<p>“Petir!”</p>
<p>A slight pink bloomed at his cheeks at his display of affection, but he let the hug last for a few seconds before shoving Angin off and clearing his throat.</p>
<p>“Where are Daun and Api?”</p>
<p>Angin shrugged as he answered, “I’m not sure sorry. We got separated after I checked some cereals. I’m sure they’re fine though.”</p>
<p>Petir groaned, hanging his head.</p>
<p>“Tanah will kill me if I go back with only you.”</p>
<p>Angin scoffed, pushing the bill of Petir’s cap downwards. The lightning elemental growled at that but Angin had started to speak.</p>
<p>“Don’t be so pessimistic, Petir. I’m sure if we look around we’ll be able to spot them.”</p>
<p>Petir sighed, adjusting his cap.</p>
<p>“Let’s just hope Cahaya is faring better.”</p>
<p>Meanwhile with Tanah who stood in line, he felt rather than heard movement behind him and so turned with his guard up, only to come face to face with his brother in red, cheeky grin on his face.</p>
<p>“Tanah!”</p>
<p>“Where are the other two?”</p>
<p>“Dunno but I’m sure they’re fine.”</p>
<p>“Api, I have no time to play games. There’s lots to do after this.”</p>
<p>Api whined, his head falling backward. His arms flopped uselessly at his sides, Tanah’s lips quirking into an amused little smile at his drama.</p>
<p>“Stay here with me now. And no funny business.”</p>
<p>Tanah turned forward again to see that only a few people were left before it was his turn. This fact comforted him a little, and rested on the cart’s side.</p>
<p>“Hey Tanah?”</p>
<p>“Yes?”</p>
<p>Honestly, he should have seen it coming. This was Api, after all. He was arguably the most likely to get into trouble or cause trouble. As long as he had something to do and someone to try it on, he would never stop playing pranks or satiating his curiosity on various things.</p>
<p>Tanah made the mistake of turning toward his brother, curiosity piqued on what he needed. What he got was a flurry of something tiny and black blown towards his face, resulting in his nose twitching due to irritation and in seconds he released a mighty sneeze that triggered his powers, a block of earth appearing from where his hand held the cart’s handle.</p>
<p>Api burst out laughing as the people in front and behind turned toward the source of the disturbance, Tanah burning bright red in embarrassment and hiding his face, making sure to send a wrathful glare toward the culprit, who was rolling on the ground with tears in his eyes.</p>
<p>Someone finely dressed approached the brothers, and Tanah had a sick feeling that he wasn’t going to them to have a friendly chat.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry sirs but I’ve got a few complaints and it pains me to have to tell you off for causing ruckus in the store.”</p>
<p>Tanah nodded, wiping his nose.</p>
<p>“I’m terribly sorry for the disturbance. It won’t happen again.”</p>
<p>“I should hope so.”</p>
<p>He gave Tanah a patronizing look before he stalked away, Tanah shooting another glare toward Api who pounded the floor gasping and trying to catch his breath.</p>
<p>“I can’t believe you fell for that! Pepper is the absolute king of spices!”</p>
<p>Tanah smacked his face. This was going to be a long, <i> long </i> day.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Api</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Api had gone through worse. But falling off a tree? He's hoping his bad boy image won't be ruined. After all, he's got a reputation to uphold</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here's Api! Each chapter depicts Tanah with a brother and their time together, and it's in random order not on how they were born or something along those lines.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tanah somehow found it strange that he’d be treating Api for a reason other than battle wounds. He’d wrapped his head in bandages after the fire element hit his head and passed out. He placed a bandage on his cheek after receiving a nasty punch from an enemy. He nursed his swollen eye after a villain threw his weapon toward him.</p><p>But falling from a tree and coming out with a bleeding knee, scratches on his limbs, and a bump on his head? Not an everyday occurrence.</p><p>“Sit still, won’t you?” he admonished as he bandaged Api’s head from behind.</p><p>Api pouted and moved again, Tanah pulling him back and pushing his shoulder down.</p><p>“Awww this stinks!”</p><p>Tanah grinned in mirth before tucking the gauze tightly and securely, moving on to inspect the scratches on his arms and legs.</p><p>“Your fault you lost your balance.”</p><p>“Ugh it was Cahaya’s fault! I would’ve never lost my balance if I was distracted!” he retorted, crossing his arms. “That Mr. Genius just had to shine a stupid light on my handsome face.”</p><p>“Technically we all have the same face.” He hummed slightly. “And personally I think it was karma for making me sneeze that time in the grocery store.”</p><p>Api released a boisterous laugh the same time Tanah knelt on the bathroom tiles to be eye level with his knee that oozed blood, a few dried marks painting Api’s lower leg.</p><p>“Tanah.”</p><p>He was taken aback at how Api uttered his name with such a hushed and soft tone that he looked up at his face, seeing him looking uncomfortable and scared for some reason.</p><p>“Don’t tell the others, okay? I still wanna keep my bad boy image.” Before Tanah could answer he continued, “And be gentle please. I’m still scared.”</p><p>Tanah had never seen Api act or look so vulnerable before. It was seeing him in a new light, all hunched in on himself and averting his gaze. He was twiddling with his thumbs, a habit he had whenever nervous or apprehensive.</p><p>Tanah was used to seeing him all energetic and just having fun that to see this side of him almost felt like it should be kept secret from anyone else other than themselves.</p><p>The realization struck that Api, no matter how reckless or fearless, was still a child at heart. It stirred something in the earth elemental that he smiled gently and leant up, placing a palm on his cheek and rubbing his thumb over the skin. He moved up a few more inches to plant a soft kiss on his forehead, retracting to see Api blush a bright crimson at the affection.</p><p>Tanah laughed a little before dabbing a swab of cotton on the wound, a small smile on his face. If he had looked at Api longer, he would’ve seen the grateful smile on the other’s lips, eyes a little watery that he had a brother like him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Cahaya</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Cahaya was a scientist at heart. He loved science and experiments just as much as he loved his brothers. But what happens if he goes too far?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The earth shook as an explosion took place in a certain household, the windows automatically opened by the siblings to let the smoke out and the sprinklers in the house activating to put out another disaster that took place in one of Cahaya’s countless experiments.</p><p>Angin appeared at the front porch coughing, waving a hand to dispel some of the smoke as the siblings got out the house as per the drill, Petir listing all of them off.</p><p>A disgruntled Air got out wrapped in nothing but soap bubbles and a towel, obviously having a bath when the explosion took place. Daun was sleepily rubbing his eyes, his cheek immediately planting on Api’s shoulder as he went back to sleep.</p><p>Tanah went out the front door, dragging a whining Cahaya by the ear, his expression dark and unfriendly.</p><p>“Dude, this is the tenth time this week!” Api exclaimed, waving his arms toward their house, tendrils of smoke escaping from the windows, the doors, and the chimney. “Even my fires don’t get this out of control. When are you gonna stop?”</p><p>Cahaya was rubbing his aching ear as he shot an annoyed look toward the fire elemental.</p><p>“No one asked you to count how many explosions my experiments caused, Api,” he replied. “And science evolves every minute of every day. I am not letting the chance to discover something new slip out my fingers.”</p><p>Api and Air groaned simultaneously, the latter scratching his hair that still had traces of shampoo in it.</p><p>“And what about my bath, huh? You can’t expect me to bathe out front where everyone can see me.”</p><p>Cahaya scoffed.</p><p>“Your fault you had your bath when I was having an experiment. It’s just a matter of bad timing.”</p><p>Air clenched the loofa scrub he was holding, barely keeping it together and wanting to throw it at the light elemental’s head.</p><p>Daun surfaced from slumber just enough to mumble, “So me sleeping was also bad timing?”</p><p>Cahaya’s face noticeably softened when he looked at Daun, cooing, “Ohh no it wasn’t.”</p><p>Petir rolled his eyes at the obvious show of favoritism. He looked beside him to see Tanah eerily silent, his gaze steady on Cahaya who was still busy with arguing with the others.</p><p>“Do you want me to handle it or you do it?”</p><p>“I’ll handle it,” Tanah gritted out as he stepped forward.</p><p>“Don’t push yourself too hard.”</p><p>Tanah froze at that, turning back to see a light blush on Petir’s cheeks, his eyes intently gazing at the weeds and grass. He smiled a little before taking a deep breath and addressing the source of the problem.</p><p>“Alright everybody calm down!”</p><p>The other five turned to him, Angin’s grip on Cahaya’s collar loosening when their attention was called. It looked like Tanah was just in time to stop a full-out brawl from happening, if Air’s raised hand and Daun’s stance were anything to go by.</p><p>“Yes Tanah?” Api asked innocently, as if he wasn’t preparing to summon flames in his palms.</p><p>Tanah massaged his temples before rounding on Cahaya.</p><p>“I don’t think it’s bad that you’ve found an interest, Cahaya. But I should ask you to be considerate of others within your living space. Some may be doing something when an explosion unexpectedly occurs. Like how Air was taking a bath or how Daun was resting or how I was reading. It is also incredibly inconvenient when our house just blows up with no warning.”</p><p>“Yeah,” Angin said, a scowl on his normally cheerful face. “Maybe tell us when you’re gonna do something so we can have a heads up.”</p><p>Cahaya’s shoulders fell as he stood in contemplative silence, thinking back to the times he had caused trouble for everyone. There was one time the whole neighborhood experienced a black out due to him fiddling with electricity. He winced at the memory of flooding the house unintentionally and making all of them sleep in separate houses of their friends. He released a breath, finally nodding his assent and earning a collective sigh of relief from the others. Petir stepped up to pat Tanah on the small of the back as a wordless commendation before turning to the others.</p><p>“Okay we’ll wait for the smoke to diminish. Till then stay put. Air, come with me and finish your shower at Gopal’s place.”</p><p>He approached said brother’s side and disappeared in a flash of lightning, leaving the others to fend for themselves.</p><p>A few days after the incident, Tanah was a little surprised to find Cahaya spending his time reading books and writing on any available surface should no paper be available. One time he wrote on Daun’s arm and Petir’s face, annoying the latter and almost being electrocuted if Tanah didn’t step in. He was worried that he had gone too far with the scolding, not wanting to discourage him from his passion.</p><p>He knocked on his and Daun’s door, opening it to reveal Cahaya by the table highlighting phrases on a book.</p><p>“Um… Cahaya?”</p><p>He looked up and smiled.</p><p>“What’s up Tanah?”</p><p>“Uhh about the incident a few days prior…” he began as he walked closer, “please understand that we’re not discouraging you on planning and doing your experiments. We just want you to maybe notify us before you do your set-up.”</p><p>“Oh no worries about that Tanah," he said with a nonchalant wave of the hand. "I’m sorry too for being inconsiderate. I’ll try my best to tell you guys beforehand. As of now I’m reading a novel, not a science book. I've discovered that reading fantasy is a great way to pass the time.”</p><p>Tanah’s eyes widened at that. It wasn’t that Cahaya wasn’t allowed to read anything else other than science books, but it was just so rare for him to start on something other than textbooks that it baffled him. He didn’t think it possible for Cahaya to take an interest on fantasy or any of the sort since he had always been a logical person.</p><p>But hey, change was inevitable. If that was what he wanted, who was Tanah to stop him?</p><p>Before he could leave he heard him speak again.</p><p>“Would you like to read for a while too?”</p><p>The third brother turned back, weighing his options before smiling and taking the offered book Cahaya had in his outstretched hand. He settled comfortably on the floor in a cross-legged position, feeling the pages of the book and taking the time to examine the cover. It had been admittedly a long time since he had been able to relax and sit back with no worries whatsoever.</p><p>He leant his head on Cahaya’s lower back, the sunlight pouring in as the book rested on his knees. Behind him, Cahaya smiled a little, glad to see that Tanah was enjoying himself. After all, he was reading when he had inadvertently set the house ablaze. It was the least he could do.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Air</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Air was known as the most laid-back and calm of the seven. After a tiring mission that wore him out, Tanah offers comfort and silence in the best possible way: a pillow.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Most of the brothers were out the house today. Angin was at Yaya’s house to help with some cooking. Believe it or not, he was a pretty decent cook if he put his heart into it. His days were mainly devoted to spending time with video games or other brothers that his talent for cooking was overlooked. </p><p>Api was accompanied by Petir as they did TAPOPS training with Fang. He wanted to go by himself but all of them knew they’d spend most of the day putting out his fires so Tanah only allowed him to leave unless he was accompanied by someone. Petir volunteered, having finished reading a comic book and not wanting to be bored.</p><p> Cahaya opted to stroll the mall for some shopping, wanting to see why others found it enjoyable. Daun, left alone with no one to play with, was upstairs in Api and Air’s room, playing video games by himself to pass the time.</p><p>Air was by the living room, hugging a whale plushie as he watched television. He was the most laid-back and relaxed, although he did display some signs of laziness once in a while. Tanah understood it this time though. Yesterday had been a rough day with a rough mission, needing most of Air’s ability to combat the problem.</p><p>Seeing as he was done with chores and it was afternoon, he decided to relax by sitting down next to his brother in cyan blue from his left. He was disparate from the other brother in blue, Angin’s shade a darker one and his personality more cheerful and wanting to be out there than cooped up at home.</p><p>After a few minutes of television Tanah heard a light snore. He turned toward Air, albeit not surprised to find him sleeping with his chin resting on the plush. He let him be as he knew he needed the rest, flipping the channels and settling on a movie that was playing.</p><p>He laughed at a funny scene when a light weight rested on his right shoulder, turning once again to see Air on it, a little drool at the corner of his mouth. Again, he let it be, reaching up a hand to smooth down the hair that was standing up.</p><p>The next time Tanah checked up on him was when he realized he was at the very edge of the couch, squished by most of Air’s weight that it was resting even on his side, the plush almost falling to the ground if it weren’t for Air’s arms to keep it in his grasp.</p><p>Tanah breathed a laugh before taking matters into his own hands, reaching over the other to pull his legs up on the couch, adjusting it so Air was leaning on his left side facing the television. He fixed his arms too so the plush was secure in his grip, finishing off by placing Air’s head on his lap.</p><p>There. That should do the trick.</p><p>Half an hour later Angin opened the door, ready to announce his presence home when he caught sight of Tanah dozing with his head on the back of the couch, a protective hand laid over the side of Air’s head as he too napped, his whole body draped on the couch with his head pillowed by Tanah’s thighs.</p><p>Angin smiled softly, proceeding to write a note of warning to his other brothers and plastering it on the front door. He padded into the living room and turned the television off, leaving his slumbering brothers to it. Let them wake at their own time.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Daun</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Daun was undeniably cute and lovable. Even Petir agrees with that. When he jumps out of the bath with barely any clothes, Tanah is there once again to make sure he finishes well and dry.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tanah was startled from baking when thudding footsteps sounded from the stairs, the person going down in rapid succession. It was later accompanied by giggling and then full-blown laughter, the boy craning his neck to catch a glimpse of what was going on.</p><p>He stood behind the table, mixing bowl and mixer occupying his hands and a bit of dough on his cheek, some flour decorating his hair and cap.</p><p>“Wha – “</p><p>He flinched when a half-naked Daun emerged from the doorway, a towel carelessly thrown around his hips with his hair all caked with dirt, twigs, and something that looked like a baby bird. How that came upon Daun’s head was a mystery. But then again, he always had a way with nature.</p><p>Behind him was Api, hot on his heels as they chased each other around the living room, Daun squealing whenever Api got too close for comfort.</p><p>Loud footsteps sounded again, and Tanah was wary to find out who it was, but then a flash of yellow started chasing the duo, a towel in hand. Petir didn’t look too happy either.</p><p>“Get back here, Daun!” he said. “You’re not done with your bath yet! Api, what the heck did you do this time?!”</p><p>“Ugh it’s always my fault!” Api whined as he somersaulted and jumped over the couch. “Well this time it was Angin! He put a fake spider in Daun’s bath!”</p><p>Daun showed no sign of distress however, as he was clearly enjoying himself in nothing but a flimsy towel to cover his modesty. He laughed as he ran, sometimes hoisting up the towel when it loosened.</p><p>Petir stopped to catch his breath, Tanah seeing how he clenched his fist.</p><p>“Petir,” he called loud enough for him to hear.</p><p>When he turned, the look of irritation was replaced with incredulity as he went inside the kitchen, eyes fixed on Tanah’s face.</p><p>Tanah was a little spooked by his unusual silence but wasn’t able to say anything when Petir raised a hand to his cheek, wiping it briefly and retracting it to see dough on it.</p><p>“I was distracted by the dough on your face, sorry.”</p><p>“Ahh I see. Well, you take care of the cookies I’m making while I finish up with Daun.” He set down the tools and untied his apron, draping it on Petir’s face as he started toward the hyper duo.</p><p>“You sure? I’m sorry for not being able to handle them.”</p><p>Tanah chuckled before facing him, the apron still covering his head. He pulled it off to be eye level with the other.</p><p>“You’re not a burden, Petir. We all have our capabilities and limits. It’s just that handling kids is not your forte.”</p><p>Petir smirked in reply.</p><p>“Oh so you’re saying you want to be a nanny?”</p><p>Tanah rolled his eyes and flicked his brother’s nose before leaving, catching Daun by the waist and producing an earth barrier which Api unfortunately slammed on, his pain apparent at the yell he released.</p><p>“TANAH IT HURTS!”</p><p>“I’m so sorry Api but Daun will have to finish his bath before you guys can play tag.” He then turned to his hostage, who blinked innocent eyes back at him. “Are you ready to finish now, Daun?”</p><p>Daun nodded and so Tanah carried him back up, ignoring Cahaya’s dumbfounded expression and proceeded into the bathroom, letting go of his brother and fishing for the alleged fake spider that caused this whole ordeal, finding it and placing it on the bathroom sink. He then turned around to give Daun privacy as he entered the tub, looking back once he heard the splash of water and Daun’s giggles.</p><p>“Now, let’s let this bird loose, shall we?” He scooped up the little yellow bird in his hands, wondering how it managed to stay perched on Daun’s head through all the running around. He placed it on the windowsill and promptly shut it, refilling the bath and removing the twigs that were stuck in Daun’s brown locks. He wet his hands as he checked the temperature, grabbing Daun’s favorite shampoo and squeezing the bottle so an ample amount settled on his palm.</p><p>Daun giggled, which made Tanah arch a curious brow.</p><p>“It sounded like a fart, don’t you think?”</p><p>Tanah shook his head in exasperation as he grabbed the shower head with his free hand, diligently showering Daun’s head before rubbing his hands together and applying both to his hair, lathering it up in the substance as Daun giggled and hummed in content.</p><p>He scrubbed with care, sometimes going on to his nape and scratching his nails on his scalp playfully, Daun laughing and urging Tanah to do it again.</p><p>It’s in these little moments that Tanah realized he would do anything for his brothers. It was quite random that the thought would pop out when he was giving Daun a shower, but truly he didn’t have to go so far as to declare his care and devotion to them. They knew it as well.</p><p>He was brought back from his reverie when a spurt of water hit his face, wiping his cheek on his sleeve as Daun moved around in the tub, laughing.</p><p>“You looked pretty serious, Tanah. Lighten up a little! It isn’t good to be serious all the time.”</p><p>Tanah smiled and nodded his acquiesce.</p><p>“You do have a point, Daun. Thanks.”</p><p>“No problem! I love you!”</p><p>Tanah froze, completely caught off-guard. Daun just hummed as if he didn’t spout out his love, and only made a noise of discontent when the fingers on his hair stopped as well.</p><p>“Tanah my hair,” he whined petulantly, the earth elemental clearing his throat and continuing his ministrations, trying hard to fight the blush invading his cheeks. His declaration came out of literally nowhere! He wasn’t prepared for the matters of the heart.</p><p>After the shampoo was rinsed and washed out, Tanah dug his fingers into Daun’s shoulders, the younger moaning in delight at the pressure.</p><p>“Oh yes Tanah that’s the spot. I’ve been pretty sore there for weeks now.”</p><p>Tanah frowned as he replaced his hand with an elbow, pressing insistently as Daun sunk deeper into the tub.</p><p>“Why didn’t you tell anyone? We could’ve gotten a massage or something.”</p><p>“Eh I didn’t want to bother anyone.”</p><p>Tanah chuckled at his reasoning and rubbed circles on his shoulders, easing the pain.</p><p>“You okay to wash up by yourself now?”</p><p>“Yup! You’ve helped a lot, Tanah! Thank you so much.”</p><p>“Okay you’re welcome. Just don’t take too long.”</p><p>He stood and washed his hands, getting out and closing the door behind him.</p><p>Angin stood there in the hallway with a smug smile, Tanah having a bad feeling about what he was going to say.</p><p>“Can you give me a bath some time?”</p><p>Tanah blushed scarlet as he whipped around and ran down the stairs, feeling the blood rush again to his cheeks as he heard Angin cackle in glee. Ooh, he’s so not getting dessert.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Angin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Angin was known as the cheerful elemental of the bunch. But after Petir says some pretty harsh words, he's gone missing from the house, with the other five looking for him. Tanah finally finds out where he is, and sets off to offer support to his brother in dark blue.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Alright so originally I was gonna have five instances but the grocery chap occupied a spot, so I'm gonna post another separate work about Tanah and his bonding time with Petir and Angin in another work since both are so long. So yehh, stay tuned!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tanah rested his head on the wall, silently contemplating on how to reconcile his two brothers.</p><p>He looked up when he caught sight of movement through his peripheral vision, seeing Daun run to the front porch and unleash a vine, wrapping it around the nearest tree’s branch and swinging high in the air, a horrified gasp escaping him as he ran outside, heart pounding erratically in his chest.</p><p>”Tanah I don’t see him!” Daun later exclaimed, adjusting his cap as he swung idly.</p><p> “Daun get down from there you might fall!” he exclaimed, waving his arms frantically in the air with a panicked look in his eyes.</p><p>Daun landed safely on the ground, dusting off his vest as the older ran to him to make sure he was okay.</p><p>“Are you okay?”</p><p>Daun pouted and shook his head sadly, not noticing how the other was looking at him in worry.</p><p>“I’m not okay because Angin is still missing.”</p><p>Tanah’s features softened considerably and he looked back toward the house, the last place Angin was last seen after Petir said some harsh words toward the cheerful wind elemental. Apparently heartbroken and utterly hurt, Angin had run away to who knows where, and now they were all looking for him before the day was over.</p><p>He placed a comforting hand on the leaf elemental’s shoulder, Daun’s big eyes looking back at him.</p><p>“We’ll find him I’m sure. Just pray he isn’t anywhere dangerous.”</p><p>Daun pouted even more, Tanah inching closer to study his features and wonder what was going on in his mind.</p><p>“Why did Petir have to go and say such mean things?”</p><p>Oh.</p><p>The third brother gulped and licked his lips, unsure on how to address the problem. Even he wasn’t certain on what really happened, as the last he saw was a tearful Angin who threw open the front door and ran away bawling. He wasn’t able to confront Petir as of late since he locked himself in their room and had yet to come out and confess.</p><p>Cahaya appeared then in a flash of light, Daun hugging him immediately as a ‘welcome home’ gesture. The younger one smiled and rested a hand on Daun’s back before turning to the leader.</p><p>“No luck either, Tanah. I can’t trace his Power Watch and no one has seen him lately. Ochobot can’t locate him; it seems his watch is off. I’m sorry.”</p><p>“It’s fine. I wasn’t expecting anyway.”</p><p>And it was true. Expectations hurt, Tanah knew that. He just really hoped Angin would be home before long. He knew he was capable of defending himself but Angin wasn’t really the brightest of the bunch, so his naivety might be a hindrance to getting home safely.</p><p>They then heard heavy panting from the other side, Api running toward them with Air not far behind.</p><p>“Ahhh I can’t find him anywhere!” he said with a frustrated whine, sinking to the ground in exhaustion. “We checked the Kokotiam, our friends’ houses, the ditches, the schools, nothing!”</p><p>“I contacted Commander Koko Ci but he hasn’t heard or seen him anywhere from the galaxy,” Air reported albeit sadly. He didn’t look like he was worried, but Tanah learned how to read his expressions and body language, even notice the change in pitch. Whenever Air was stressed or worried, his voice would go higher. If he was mad and was trying to control himself, his voice would be an octave lower. Right now, it was definitely higher.</p><p>Tanah hung his head in despair, feeling all energy drain him.</p><p>He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned a little to see Air smiling at him gently. It seemed that even he picked up on Tanah’s distress. The water elemental squeezed before that hand went lower to grasp his own.</p><p>“Don’t lose hope, Tanah. We’ll surely find him.”</p><p>Api groaned and said, “Ugh what did Petir say this time?” He scratched his head and sighed. “He just had to go and upset our Angin. We could’ve been playing video games already. There was this new football level we had to unlock…” he babbled to the others who were half-listening.</p><p>At that, Tanah perked up and raised his head.</p><p>“Api, what level?”</p><p>Api was a little perturbed that Tanah had shown interest in their video games but he answered anyway, “A new football one. It seemed really cool and exciting.”</p><p>Of course. Angin loved football just as much as the original Boboiboy. How could he forget?</p><p>Tanah then started to take off, skidding to a stop and turning to the others who had confused looks on their faces.</p><p>“I think I know where he is. Start dinner without me and if I find the house in flames you’re all sleeping outside!”</p><p>“Wait Tanah we wanna come!” Daun called out, but Tanah waved a dismissing hand and ran even faster, his brain thinking of a myriad of possibilities on what Angin was doing now.</p><p>Api and Air must have overlooked the field when they checked the schools. Angin might have hidden himself with the knowledge that all of them would look for him, not wanting to be found.</p><p>Tanah stood in the middle of the field, catching his breath as he carefully analyzed his surroundings. There were bald patches on the grass that were all haphazard and in different directions. Looking closely at the net that was laying on its side, Tanah could see a hole that was the size of a football.</p><p>Deducing from the damage, Angin must have released his anger and frustrations on the sport and hid himself after.</p><p>Tentatively and not sure if he would receive an answer, Tanah called out, “Angin? Angin, are you here? Please answer me.”</p><p>Seconds after he heard a sniff and a tiny reply of, “Right here.”</p><p>Tanah quickly went toward the source of the voice, finding his brother hunched and looking so small behind the bleachers, his face streaked with dried tears.</p><p>He wasted no time on crouching and collecting him in his arms, Angin releasing a strangled cry before letting loose and sobbing on the other’s shoulder, burying his face in Tanah’s neck and hugging him by the waist. Tanah in turn patted his head in comfort and brought him closer.</p><p>“You’re fine now, Angin. I’m sorry it took me this long to find you.”</p><p>It seemed this only served to make him cry harder, Angin whining almost pathetically and shuddering with the need to breathe properly.</p><p>“Aw Tanah…”</p><p>He smiled a little and shushed him, rubbing his back and holding him briefly by the nape, where he knew Angin wanted to be touched whenever he was being comforted.</p><p>“You’ll be okay. You and Petir will work it out. You always do.”</p><p>“He’s so stupid.” </p><p>He heard Angin sniff, and so looked down and closer to see him playing with the loose string on his pants, a teardrop appearing and marking its spot on the material. </p><p>To try and ease him Tanah turned Angin’s palm toward the sky. He traced a finger around the palm before sliding down toward the wrist, lightly going over the veins.</p><p>Angin giggled, feeling ticklish and just letting himself bask in the warmth and comfort only this brother can give.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Petir</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Petir was the fiercest fighter of all of them. One day, a fever comes down on him. Who better to bring him back to health than Tanah?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>ALRIGHT this is  the last chap!! I may or may not post a few oneshots as well soo watch out for those! Happy reading!</p>
<p>Petir's is kinda loong tho. I can't believe I always write so much in length. Wow.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>While rifling through the fridge for possible breakfast, Tanah was alerted to hurried footsteps and so turned, a frazzled-looking Angin appearing and zooming to the kitchen.</p>
<p>“What – “</p>
<p>“It’s Petir!” Angin exclaimed with a hint of worry in his tone, grabbing Tanah and leading him up the stairs and down the hallway speedily.</p>
<p>Tanah caught sight of the twins Daun and Cahaya peeking out their own room, their faces displaying their confusion.</p>
<p>He wasn’t given much time to tell them anything as he was pulled into their room, immediately catching sight of a sweating and groaning Petir, who was having a fit while sleeping.</p>
<p>Tanah approached and laid a hand on his shoulder, retracting as if burned. A worried expression crossed his face as he gazed at the other.</p>
<p>“He’s having a fever. Did you try to wake him up, Angin?”</p>
<p>Angin nodded.</p>
<p>“Yes but he won’t budge. He even summoned a lightning blade and electrocuted me so I had no choice but to call you.”</p>
<p>Tanah turned to him then, seeing that the top of his hat was burnt in some areas as well as his clothes. He inspected Angin’s exposed skin and was relieved to see there were no blemishes or burns that needed to be treated.</p>
<p>“Okay then. Change his clothes since they’re soaked and dress him in something lighter. After that, summon a few breezes to calm him while I get him a wet towel.” He ran to the door but paused to add, “Not one of your whirlwinds, okay Angin?”</p>
<p>Angin giggled sheepishly then, confirming Tanah’s suspicion at what his mind was thinking of.</p>
<p>“Yes sir. I’ll do as you say.”</p>
<p>When Tanah hurried out the hallway, he bumped into Air who was going in the opposite direction as him.</p>
<p>“Oh good morning Tanah.”</p>
<p>He smiled back and said, “Good morning to you too. Listen, I’m sorry to have to ask you this but Petir has a fever and I’m going to treat him right now. Would it be okay if you started cooking breakfast?”</p>
<p>Air’s eyes widened his surprise, but it was easily replaced with a grin not long after.</p>
<p>“Sure no problem. I’ll make sure the others stay out of your way.”</p>
<p>“Thank you. I’ll repay you somehow.”</p>
<p>He then jogged toward one of the bathrooms in the house, crouching down toward the sink and opening the cabinet beneath where they kept clean towels for baths and smaller ones for different uses, such as Petir’s fever right now.</p>
<p>When he returned to their room it was to see Petir dressed in a loose gray shirt and basketball shorts. Angin was holding the used ones in one hand, the other manipulating his wind to cool him down.</p>
<p>Tanah smiled at the care Angin had for the eldest. He was one of the few in the siblings that showed how much he treasured each of them, but sometimes got shy when he showed such emotion. Tanah made sure to encourage that boldness, and recently Angin hadn’t been afraid to lean his head on Cahaya’s shoulder, hug them randomly, and just say nice things when he wanted to.</p>
<p>He held his shoulder, Angin turning to him.</p>
<p>“Assist Air in making breakfast, Angin. I’ll handle it from here.”</p>
<p>Angin stopped then, shooting a look Petir’s way.</p>
<p>“You sure, Tanah? I can help!”</p>
<p>But then a rumbling interrupted them, and Tanah chuckled as he pushed his other brother out.</p>
<p>“Tell me that again when you’re not hungry anymore. Oh, and ask Daun to stop by here for a second.”</p>
<p>“Okay.” He stopped by the doorway, confusing Tanah for a while. Did he forget something? But then Angin continued, “Don’t forget yourself in the process, Tanah.”</p>
<p>He wasn’t able to make a reply as Angin had left, swift as the wind.</p>
<p>As Tanah finished placing a lukewarm towel on Petir’s forehead, quick footsteps made him turn to the open door to see Daun, unmasked concern on his face.</p>
<p>“Is Petir going to be okay?”</p>
<p>Tanah approached him and tenderly cupped his cheek, making Daun’s quivering pupils look at him.</p>
<p>“He’ll be fine, Daun. But first, do you keep any ginger around?”</p>
<p>The worried look diminished slightly, Daun blinking huge eyes at him.</p>
<p>“You mean <i> Zingiber officinale </i>?” He nodded excitedly, dashing out the room to return with ginger roots. He handed them to Tanah with an outstretched arm, the other taking them with care and precision.</p>
<p>“Thank you.”</p>
<p>Tanah patted his head in thanks and affection, stepping out the room.</p>
<p>“But why do you need it?”</p>
<p>He looked back with a smile, ginger roots in hand.</p>
<p>“I’ll make ginger tea with it. Watch over him for me for a while, okay?”</p>
<p>“Sure Tanah! Take your time! But not too long!”</p>
<p>He laughed, making his way to the kitchen where his other brothers were eating and chatting amongst themselves.</p>
<p>They all focused their attention on the earth elemental as he made his way to the counter.</p>
<p>“How’s Petir holding up?” Api asked, shoving spoonfuls of cereal in his mouth.</p>
<p>“He’s having a fever,” he said, preparing a cup and some lime. “Let’s see if it’s mild or not in the following hours. You’ll have to fend for yourselves for a while as I’ll focus on bringing Petir back to health.”</p>
<p>“You know we’re capable, Tanah,” Angin said confidently, messily eating scrambled eggs. Cahaya beside him frowned in disgust at how flecks of food bits were littering the table and floor.</p>
<p>Air rolled his eyes.</p>
<p>“I think you need to amend that statement, Angin.”</p>
<p>Tanah shook his head before cutting up the gingers into slices, dropping them into the boiling pot of water he had prepared prior. After waiting for almost twenty minutes, he poured them into the cup and added the lime, climbing up the stairs and back to the room where Daun was reading comics.</p>
<p>“Daun,” he called again. He turned, interest piqued. “Thank you for the help. Go eat with the others now.”</p>
<p>He stood and was about to run down when he inquired, “And you, Tanah?”</p>
<p>Tanah was a little taken aback at the concern visible in Daun’s eyes and face. He had always been the expressive one among them.</p>
<p>“I’ll go once I finish here.”</p>
<p>“Okay but if you’re not down in a few I’ll be back!” </p>
<p>With that, he disappeared in a flurry of footsteps.</p>
<p>It made Tanah wonder just when the others matured quite a lot. First it was Angin who asked about him first, now Daun. And if he wasn’t down before long he’d come back to get him.</p>
<p>He made his way to Petir and shook him awake, bleary brown eyes looking back up at him.</p>
<p>“T – Tanah?” he rasped, coughing slightly that made Tanah wince. He always hated it when the others were in pain. He could never get used to seeing them hurt or bleeding or even unconscious. It was like a knife in his heart.</p>
<p>“You have a fever, Petir. Sit up and drink this ginger tea I made.”</p>
<p>He set down the cup and helped the other in a sitting position. He then took his own blanket from his bed and draped it across Petir’s shoulders, securing it around them before fixing the blanket that had fallen to Petir’s thighs.</p>
<p>“What’s it taste like?”</p>
<p>“Find out for yourself and tell me after you drink it.”</p>
<p>Petir groaned but accepted the cup nonetheless, Tanah looking at him in anticipation as he sat on the edge of his seat.</p>
<p>The lightning elemental coughed at the first sip, Tanah quickly grabbing a tissue from the pull-out box and wiping the corner of the other’s mouth.</p>
<p>“Is it okay? Bitter?”</p>
<p>“It’s actually kind of peppery,” he said, smacking his lips. A slight smile curled his lips up. “And sweet. I was just surprised at the taste. It’s good.”</p>
<p>Tanah sighed in relief.</p>
<p>“Well then drink up. I’ll make that again later for lunch and bring you soup. You should rest up. You must have overworked yourself again to the point of falling ill.”</p>
<p>Petir clicked his tongue as he drank some more.</p>
<p>“You’re no better, let’s face it. You work too much and too hard.”</p>
<p>Tanah’s lips turned downward a little but decided not to engage in a verbal spar right now. Petir needed rest.</p>
<p>“After you finish get some sleep. I’ll just wake you for lunch.”</p>
<p>Tanah waited patiently and tucked Petir to bed when he finished. In a moment of a sudden surge of emotion, he couldn’t help but bend down and kiss his nose, Petir’s eyes popping open in astonishment as a blush appeared on his cheeks.</p>
<p>“W – What was that for?” he stuttered, the red travelling until his ears. “Y – You might get infected too, dummy.”</p>
<p>Tanah could only smile apologetically, secretly awed at how just that simple act made the ever-serious Petir lose his composure.</p>
<p>He shrugged and left the room, empty cup in hand.</p>
<p>After washing it up and checking up on the others who were either relaxed or hyper, Tanah decided to give Petir a sponge bath, filling a basin with tepid water and getting a new cloth to wipe him with.</p>
<p>He noticed that the gray shirt Angin had changed him into was drenched with a new sheen of sweat.</p>
<p>“Petir wake up for a bit,” he whispered, shaking him slightly. “I’ll change your shirt and give you a warm bath.”</p>
<p>Petir’s eyelids opened slowly, blinking sluggishly as he struggled to look at the person talking to him.</p>
<p>Tanah smiled to ease him somehow and assisted Petir to a sitting position once more.</p>
<p>“I’m so sorry that I keep bothering you. I’ll make it quick.”</p>
<p>He discarded Petir’s sweat-soaked shirt and dunked the towel in the basin, wringing it and wiping his face, neck, chest, and arms. He then dressed him in a white shirt, letting him lie down on the bed again.</p>
<p>He left quietly, seeing as Petir had fallen back asleep halfway through.</p>
<p>When lunchtime rolled around, Tanah knocked on their room with hot soup, a tablet of ibuprofen, ginger tea, and a glass of water.</p>
<p>He was mildly surprised to see him up and reading on his phone, only looking up when the door creaked open.</p>
<p>“Just in time.”</p>
<p>Tanah rose a brow as he entered and sat on the stool beside his bed.</p>
<p>“You were waiting?”</p>
<p>“Of course. I have to get better quickly, right?”</p>
<p>“I appreciate your enthusiasm but I’d like you to get better at your own pace. Here, your soup.”</p>
<p>They shared a quiet conversation as Petir ate, Angin joining in after the others had their lunch. He had brought some for Tanah, the latter accepting it gratefully and eating alongside Petir as they listened to Angin recount their morning.</p>
<p>“So Air found a butterfly and was seen playing around with it?” Petir said with a smirk.</p>
<p>Angin nodded enthusiastically.</p>
<p>“Cahaya also wanted to test something but I refused. Something about plucking the eyebrows.” He frowned adorably. “I don’t think they grow back once they’ve been tampered with. Do they?”</p>
<p>“Actually they do. It just takes a few months,” Tanah replied.</p>
<p>“Well I still don’t wanna do it.” Angin looked back toward the door fearfully. “Although I don’t think Cahaya will take no as an answer. He might barge into our room when I’m asleep and pluck my eyebrows!”</p>
<p>“I did consider that option but seeing as you room with Tanah and Petir, I’d say you’re safe,” said a new voice, the trio turning to see Cahaya entering, face mask covering his nose and mouth.</p>
<p>When Tanah looked closer, he saw he had a small bottle of disinfectant in hand.</p>
<p>“What’s with that get up, eh Sunshine?” Petir asked, scowling.</p>
<p>“Can’t risk being sick when we breathe the same air,” he replied, standing just at the doorway. “Besides, you can never be too safe.”</p>
<p>“You look ridiculous,” Angin said.</p>
<p>“I’ll say,” commented Petir.</p>
<p>“Let Cahaya have his own safety measures,” Tanah interjected calmly, cradling his empty bowl of food. “He doesn’t want to get sick as much as all of us do. Excuse me while I clean this up. Angin, you got this covered?”</p>
<p>“Aye-aye sir.”</p>
<p>Before he left, Tanah placed his hand on Petir’s forehead and was delighted to discover his fever was going down considerably.</p>
<p>“I think it’s safe to say you’ll be better by tonight.”</p>
<p>“Let’s not celebrate too early, Tanah,” Cahaya said. “We still have to consider the remaining hours of the day and the possible change in weather conditions. I’ll get that bowl for you so you can handle it from here. Angin, stop balancing on the chair or you’ll find yourself bald tomorrow morning.”</p>
<p>Angin squeaked and lost his balance, catching himself in his wind just in time before zooming off.</p>
<p>The other three chuckled before Cahaya left, Tanah’s bowl in hand.</p>
<p>Tanah watched as Petir wiggled down to lie on his back before setting another lukewarm towel on his forehead, feeling up his cheeks and neck.</p>
<p>“Sleep some more. Hopefully your fever will be down by tonight.”</p>
<p>“Thanks for looking out for me, Tanah,” Petir said just then, his voice dripping with sincerity and respect and something Tanah couldn’t quite figure out.</p>
<p>He smiled and held Petir’s hand, interlacing their fingers together until their palms were kissing.</p>
<p>“I’ll always look out after you all, even though you’re the eldest.”</p>
<p>Petir allowed a grateful smile to bloom on his face before letting go, getting comfortable on his bed before sleep overtook him.</p>
<p>Tanah watched him for a moment, taking quiet steps toward the door and closing it slowly.</p>
<p>The day was almost over. Hopefully Petir would get better by then.</p>
<p>He didn’t know that on the other side of the door, Petir was having a peaceful slumber, tiny smile of appreciation on his face.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>